La résilience du héros
by Opast
Summary: En raison d'un instinct né après de longues années à réprimer ses propres anxiétés, Levi remarque un air dans le silence d'Eren et un poids dans son regard qui expriment une conscience terrifiée et impuissante. Canon compliant. Étude de personnage.


**Contexte **: entre la fin de la saison 1 et le début de la saison 2

**Note** : J'ai écrit cet OS il y a un bon bout de temps. Après de nombreuses indécisions et rectifications, je me décide enfin à vous le partager ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous aimerez, et suis bien entendu ouverte à toute critique.

* * *

_Il n'existait pas d'endroit où l'on pouvait se sentir chez soi, pas plus qu'il existait un abri où la mort n'avait pas fait son nid. Pour sûr, ces terres appartiendraient bientôt aux morts et Levi ne se sentait déjà plus que comme un visiteur, de passage mais non destiné à rester. La malfaisance qui imprégnait l'Underground avait très tôt œuvré sur lui et c'est avec des yeux désabusés qu'il avait fini par considérer cet autre monde de cauchemars au dessus de la surface..._

.

Le passé et le futur avaient cette subtilité de se fondre l'un dans l'autre, solidement entrecroisés par la constante que représentaient les Titans. Et peu importe à quel point le temps s'écoulait, peu importe ce qui avait lieu entre-temps, Levi ne pouvait assigner les morts à l'oubli, ne pouvait se défaire de ce qui apparaissait derrière ses paupières closes lorsque tombait la nuit. Un matin, il se réveillait, ouvrait les yeux et se demandait pourquoi tout le monde était parti alors que lui était toujours là. Dénué de la volonté de survivre, seulement de vaincre, son aisance au combat tridimensionnel n'avait eu de cesse de se décupler, et pour chaque Titan qu'il abattait, c'était un compagnon tombé qui le remerciait.

Lorsque les pires heures des habitants intra-muros eurent lieu, un individu du nom d'Eren Jaeger avait surgi de son presque anonymat et s'était distingué par une habilité somme toute hors norme. Ses capacités Titanesques ne payant pas de mine, il était toutefois devenu la nouvelle recrue du bataillon sur qui pesait la responsabilité humanitaire qu'on lui avait greffée. Une telle aubaine se devait d'être saisie et Eren avait très vite été d'un appui inestimable.

Après une attaque de Titans alors que ceux-ci avaient gardé leurs distances depuis plus d'un siècle et l'apparition de cette aide inopinée, il fut rapidement évident pour Levi que tous les éléments concordaient pour lui signifier que ses espoirs d'avoir enfin la paix étaient définitivement enterrés. Quoique, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un n'ayant rien à envier mais tout à plaindre, c'était manifestement ce garçon qui semblait avoir une tendance génétique à la malchance.

Levi avait dès lors mis un point d'honneur à surveiller Eren comme le lait sur le feu, se rajoutant à Mikasa qui le couvait déjà avec toute l'inquiétude de l'amie, de la sœur et de la mère réunies (ce qui faisait énormément d'inquiétude)... Pour un œil aiguisé, le langage corporel d'une personne révélait parfois des vérités surprenantes; et celui d'Eren impliquait une mélancolie ainsi qu'une maturité étrange pour quelqu'un de son âge, comme s'il détenait le monopole d'une souffrance perçue par lui seul.

Ceci était on ne peut plus vrai. Son baptême avec les Titans avait été effroyable et Levi s'en allait bien volontiers à croire que cet événement l'avait profondément bouleversé. Eren Jaeger avait ainsi connu la disparition de tout ce qui lui était important, et à l'intérieur de Levi, c'était tout ce qui y faisait écho qui répondait en criant. Rien ne semblait durer et il ne se sentait désormais plus comme s'il n'y avait que lui pour en être démesurément conscient.

.

Des fois quand il repensait à avant, Levi se disait qu'il avait eu le choix facile et évident lorsqu'il s'en était remis à Erwin, car il ne lui avait alors resté plus rien. Et plus encore, c'était la nécessité qui l'avait poussé à placer sa foi en le seul homme qui possédait la vision d'ensemble quand lui n'avait qu'une connaissance limitée de la marche à suivre. Il avait besoin de croire que quelqu'un parviendrait à accomplir l'objectif général et Erwin avait été la personne toute indiquée, cela va sans dire.

Par ailleurs, il y avait Eren qui semblait avoir pris ses résolutions aussitôt qu'il avait été capable de raisonner tant son sens de la responsabilité était déjà élevé, et le tribut qu'il devait payer était peut-être inexistant à ses yeux mais il était bien là : le combat pouvait être perdu d'avance, reculer lui était interdit, car abandonner serait trahir les attentes de tous les citoyens se reposant sur lui, le plus grand espoir de l'Humanité. Pourtant, sans atermoyer, il donnait tout pour Elle, et pas une fois il ne s'était apitoyé sur son sort d'être devenu l'un de ces mêmes Titans qu'il avait juré d'exterminer.

C'est pourquoi, à bien des égards, Eren surprenait Levi et dans une certaine mesure, forçait son respect. Car lui-même devait sans cesse se surveiller pour ne pas faire preuve de la même bêtise crasse que tous les autres. Il ne pouvait pas se faire confiance humainement, ni se relâcher vraiment parce que spontanément, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Même ses convictions n'étaient pas siennes puisqu'elles provenaient de nul autre qu'Erwin.

En définitive, sous couvert de vigilance professionnelle, Levi se préoccupait beaucoup d'Eren et il lui était difficile de mesurer la profondeur ainsi que la nature exactes des sentiments qu'il lui portait. Ses pensées convergeaient presque toutes vers lui et les attaches invisibles qui les reliaient avaient beau être tissées par les drames, Levi y trouvait une sorte de réconfort muet dont il s'était rendu compte avoir désespérément besoin.

Plus tard, la victoire en demi-teinte que fut la capture du Titan Féminin à Stohess marqua un changement d'attitude chez Eren. Maintenant qu'Annie était hors d'atteinte, le terrain était désormais propice à un sentiment qui lui convenait tout spécialement, et Levi crut savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il devint trop vite conscient du calme sur son visage et cela ne lui allait pas. Le visage d'Eren n'était pas impassible. Il possédait un caractère versatile et changeant, en aucun cas placide, et c'était bien là la seule expression qui venait briser ce schéma. C'était peu réjouissant et plutôt un signal d'alarme, alors Levi se fit un devoir d'intervenir.

.

Levi le retrouva assis sur l'un des merlons du rempart Ouest. Le soleil du soir se ratatinait à l'horizon. Les jambes pendantes dans le vide, Eren était perdu dans la contemplation du jour lorsqu'il se dissout à la nuit, son esprit parti en voyage mais le corps tenu immobile. Sa gamelle d'eau tout juste vidée frappa la pierre avec une force contenue et il commença à étendre sa souffrance partout dans l'atmosphère. Avant qu'elle ne descende et n'aille hanter deux ou trois compagnons d'infortune pour le reste de la soirée, Levi prit place à ses côtés et le satané gamin posa finalement sur lui les yeux les plus assiégés de chagrin qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

Tout ce qu'il y avait eu de douleur silencieuse pendant ces longues semaines, pendant cette terrible incartade dans la forêt contre le Titan Féminin -_contre Annie_, fut communiqué par ce regard d'une expressivité poignante qui était à la fois une confidence et un pardon : pour ne pas avoir agi comme il aurait fallu, pour avoir précipité séance tenante son escouade dans la tombe. Cette vision avait quelque chose d'insoutenable et Levi se rembrunit instantanément, les traits de son visage se contractant sous l'assaut de souvenirs sordides.

Alors qu'il tirait sur la peau morte au coin de son pouce, Eren commence finalement à parler et Levi se raccroche à sa voix. Au fur et à mesure qu'il l'écoute, il voit se matérialiser les mots qui se mêlent et se superposent aux émotions jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il lui soit possible d'en extraire le sens : c'était la perte d'assurance et le développement de la culpabilité. L'événement tragique de son enfance avait induit chez Eren une colère vengeresse qui ne semblait que rarement le déserter, elle était la cristallisation de son pouvoir autant que sa malédiction car elle savait comment régner sur ses sens et le faire s'oublier au profit d'un but ultime de destruction. Sauf que désormais, il comprenait que le monde était bien trop complexe pour sa frénésie meurtrière. Le but qui avait guidé ses actions depuis la mort de sa mère ne pouvait plus exister. Son assurance en avait pris un coup et il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire avec toute cette haine dans son cœur et encore moins avec le Titan dans son corps.

Levi se raidit imperceptiblement face à cette réalisation; les angles de son corps se font plus aigus, son regard se plisse et se durcit. Il écrase impitoyablement l'appréhension qui monte dans sa poitrine mais n'oublie pas cette brindille d'information qui vient de tomber sur lui comme un couperet. Il n'était pas permis qu'Eren, d'entre tous, plonge dans l'un de ces états d'esprit contagieux pouvant mettre en péril la mécanique si fragile qu'ils avaient enclenchée contre les Titans. Néanmoins, lui plus que quiconque, avait tous les droits d'être enclin aux doutes et de se retrouver en situation de détresse.

Levi ne se sentit pas prêt à répondre quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas la personne vers qui il valait mieux se tourner pour espérer obtenir de l'aide, son échec à lui en apporter avait été prémédité dès qu'il avait décidé de partir le rejoindre. Encore une fois, Eren se retrouvait seul avec lui-même car personne ne pouvait choisir ou endosser son rôle à sa place. Ce n'était pas un cercle vicieux, pas vraiment, et pas seulement; c'était un duel contre la nouvelle nature de son existence, celle dont il ne pouvait s'affranchir.

Sa marge d'action n'était toutefois pas encore passée et ce qu'il ne pourrait lui apporter pouvait néanmoins être compensé, alors Levi cligna des paupières, plusieurs fois, afin de chasser les images résiduelles du soleil couchant et se pencha pour mieux observer Eren (qui lui rendit son regard). Il devait quand bien même trouver quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui parviendrait un tant soit peu à effacer le mal-être sur son visage.

Levi lui dit finalement des choses répétées maintes fois à travers le temps et les époques : que certaines épreuves te changeaient de façon irrémédiable, que tu n'auras de cesse de remettre en cause tes actes. Quand tu y penses vraiment, que te laisse choisir la vie ? À quel point ce que tu as représente ce que tu as voulu, à quel point ce que tu as ne représente que ce qui t'a été donné ? Tu ne choisis pas mais tu dois t'y faire, pour ton intérêt. Ce qui est fait est scellé dans le temps à tout jamais. Tout ce que nous avons se trouve ici et maintenant et tout ce qu'il nous reste est la possibilité d'un avenir meilleur tant que nous avons quelque chose pour lequel nous battre. (_Alors arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement, veux-tu ? Ça arrive de se planter.)_

Le contact visuel depuis longtemps rompu, un silence méditatif s'instaura. Eren, de son côté, se sentit ragaillardi par ses paroles et rougit de contentement. Que Levi prenne plusieurs minutes de son temps pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et tenter de l'apaiser l'émouvait immanquablement.

Levi et Eren essayaient tous deux de renvoyer une image de soi qui serait non seulement acceptée mais admirée par les gens qui les entourent. Levi était meilleur qu'Eren pour ce qui était de cacher ses efforts et accepter les échecs mais ils restaient foncièrement semblables, à tel point que paradoxalement, aucun des deux ne souhaitait que quelqu'un d'autre le remarque. Ce soir, ils étaient juste ensemble dans leur propre petit univers et soudain, ce monde de cauchemars signifiait quelque chose car sans la mort, sans l'adversité et les incertitudes, il aurait été impossible que de tels moments naissent.

Le silence s'étira davantage et ne fut brisé que lorsqu'il fut l'heure de rentrer pour ne pas manquer le couvre-feu.


End file.
